


I'm in love with you

by Blue_Foxx_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Foxx_99/pseuds/Blue_Foxx_99
Summary: When one of his employees presents Hux with a Valentine's Day card and tells him that she's in love with him, he realises that what's between him and Kylo is more than a simple night activity.





	I'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy this little story! Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language. Also, the story is posted on wattpad on my account.

It started with a fight.

They were both in the gym, after a meeting with Snoke that didn't go well. Hux was on the treadmill while Kylo was meditating on a matt. There was no one else in the gym at that hour. Kylo started to complain that Hux's thoughts are interfering with his meditations. Hux told him to fuck off. It took five minutes of bickering till Kylo stood up from his matt, switched off Hux's treadmill and grabbed his arm.

'Get out of here!' he said with a snarl 'You are just trying to annoy me.'

'Get off me!' Hux snarled back and gave Kylo a dirty look. He snatched his arm free and started the treadmill again. Kylo switched it off again and grabbed Hux, pulled him off then tried to push him towards the exit. Hux turned and punched Kylo square in the face!

It was the first time Hux did something like this and he felt proud for the courage he had. But Kylo reacted back and soon they were both throwing punches. Of course, Kylo had the upper hand in their fight, Hux having a broken lip in the first five minutes. Anger boiled in his veins and in a moment of annoyance he grabbed Kylo by the hair and swept his legs. Kylo fell to the floor, fisted his hands in Hux's hoodie and dragged the General on top of him. Falling over, Hux hit his face in Kylo's shoulder making his lip break, even more, spilling blood over Kylo's T-shirt. He recovered quick, lifting his body in one hand and with the other squeezed Kylo's neck, trying to strangle the knight. Kylo smirked and with his opposite arm hit Hux's arm away then moved his hips and broke free from under the thin body that was pinning him down. Hux let out a shriek and soon found himself under Kylo. He struggled to move but it was obvious that he won't be able to escape the bulky body. Kylo leaned over, lifting Hux's arms above his head, pinning them there. His mouth found the crook of Hux's neck and bit down in the soft flesh. His hips pushed Hux's down and pressed hard, grinding over. Without thinking Hux's right hand found Kylo's ass and squeezed it pushing it down, copying Kylo's grinding moves. His other hand fisted in Kylo's hair.

Hux struggled more but suddenly he stopped and stared open-mouthed at Kylo, realising what they were doing. The knight stopped moving and lifted his head to lock eyes with the General. Hux let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and swallowed hard.

'We should go to my ...' Kylo started but stopped.

'My room.' Hux said.

And so it started. Almost every night they would meet in either Hux's or Kylo's room and let their desire take over, neither of them speaking of it or discussing the matter. They just turned up at the other's door, Kylo lifting Hux in his arms and moved to the bedroom.

But they never kissed.

Open mouthed, sloppy kisses on the skin that left marks of love bites around their necks and chest were the only proofs that they meet outside the Finalizer's bridge and meeting rooms.

It went on for a few weeks, a few months. They knew each other's schedule and they knew when the other would appear at their door.

Then one-night Kylo fell asleep while Hux was in the shower after being together. Hux came back, dressed in his pyjamas and climbed in bed barely even noticing that Kylo was still there. He snuggled closer to the man in his bed and dropped an arm around him.

After that it happened a few more times until they were always with each other, never sleeping alone anymore.

Their first kiss happened after Kylo returned from a mission. He was sent by Snoke to recover an artefact from a planet and he was gone for ten days. Hux didn't miss him, why would he miss him? They were only burning some steam, they weren't lovers, but when Kylo stepped out of the shuttle Hux handed over the bridge to Opan and excused himself to have a 'meeting' with Kylo so he could get all the details of the mission.

He pushed the knight in his room, locking the door behind them and pressed Kylo on the door. He looked him in the eyes before burying his face in the crook of Kylo's neck. He inhaled deeply enjoying the warm smell of skin, his hands found Kylo's and entwined his fingers with his. _I_ _missed_ _you_ _._ He thought but then changed his mind. _Only_ _because_ _of_ _sex_ _._

Kylo took him in his arms and moved them to the bedroom. Carefully, he placed him on the mattress he smiled and Hux grabbed the back of Kylo's head, his fingers tangled in his hair. He pulled him closer and stared him in the eyes. Drunk with want, Hux's lips found their way to Kylo's and their lips pressed together.

Kylo kissed Hux like his life depended on it and Hux responded with the same intensity. Their mouths hot, lips caressing each other, tongues licking softly.

After that, whenever they found each other alone in an office, conference room or in their quarters they would kiss as their life depended on it.  
They still haven't talked about what was happening between them.

A few weeks after their first kiss, Hux was in his office, sorting paperwork, making sure he send the approved documents to the right departments and rejected documents were sent to revision when he heard a small knock on his door. Petty officer Unamo stepped in once he answered the door, looking shy and nervous.

'General Hux.' She said softly. Hux frowned and invited her to sit but she shook her head.

'I only came to give you this. My shore leave starts today but I wanted to give you my card.' She searched in her pocket and took out a small white envelope then offered it to Hux. He took it, confused, and ripped it open. She looked down at the floor, colour filling her cheeks. It was a pink card with a red heart in the middle and golden writing saying " _ **You**_ _ **make**_ _ **my**_ _ **heart**_ _ **melt**_ _ **".**_ Hux frowned.

'What is this?' He breathed, shocked and confused. Unamo didn't lift her gaze from the floor.

'I know you come from the same planet as I am, sir. So...' She closed her eyes and willed herself to look at him. 'you know what Valentine's Day is.' He nodded and opened the card.

 _You_ _are_ _everything_ _I_ _cannot_ _have_ _,_  
_And_ _everything_ _I_ _ever_ _wanted_ _!_  
_I_ _love_ _you_ _and_ _will_ _always_ _do_ _!_  
_F_ _._ _Unamo_

Was written in neat handwriting.

'Chief officer... I...' Hux swallowed hard. She lifted her gaze.

'Don't say anything, sir. I know you don't feel the same.' She fidgeted with her hands. 'But since Valentine's day is in two days I wanted to tell you how I feel.'

'I ...'

'I know you have feelings for someone else...' She said it so low that Hux thought he imagined that she said it if her lips wouldn't have moved 'but I wanted you to know.' She smiled sadly.

'What do you mean I have feelings for someone else?!' He asked alarmed. She only smiled back, not offering an answer.

'If you will excuse me, sir, I'll be on my way.'

Hux was too shocked by her confession to react. He sat down at his desk and stared at the card in his hands for a long period of time. His datapad pinged a few times but he ignored it.

That evening when he went to Kylo's quarters he was feeling agitated and shaken by what happened. When Unamo presented him the card he realised he did had feelings for someone else and that worried him. Surely, he couldn't feel anything for Kylo.

Once inside the rooms, Kylo pushed the door closed and took him in his arms, enveloping him in a bear hug. His lips found Hux's quicker than he would have liked it and the intensity of it made him forget everything else. They kissed fiercely, devouring each other's mouths with a passion that burned in their hearts.

Kylo made love to him that night slowly and intense, sensing Hux's uncertainty and confusion, but he didn't say anything, waiting for Hux to speak to him first. He wasn't sure what was the problem but he could feel, through the Force how shaken and confused the General was. When they finished, Hux went first to shower then Kylo. While Kyli was showering, Hux sat at the end of the bed, staring at his feet, wondering if he should tell Kylo. When he heard the shower stop, he leaned in bed with his back towards the door. He pulled the covers over his small frame, and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Kylo came in the room, a towel wrapped around his middle. He saw Hux turned with his back to him and frowned. He stopped in the door frame and crossed his arms. His forehead creased, his jaw clenched, sadness clouding his features. He wondered what was happening, why was Hux in so much distress?

Trying to save himself some time to decide what to do about Hux, he went to his wardrobe to find a pair of pyjamas and he pulled them on then moved to the bed and sneaked slowly in, dropping an arm around Hux's middle. He looked at the ceiling and wondered what to do. A soft whimper caught his attention and he pulled Hux to face him. His eyes were swimming with tears.

'Why are you crying?' Kylo asked softly, voice a bare whisper.

'I'm in love with you.' Hux chocked on his words but Kylo's face was soft.

'I know that, but why are you crying, darling?' Hux frowned mostly because of the endearment word Kylo had used.

'This isn't working, Kylo, I've fallen for you.' Kylo let out a surprised sound.

'I wanted to tell you this in two days, but I think you need to hear it today.' Hux frowned and waited 'I love you too, Amitage.'


End file.
